


Brand New

by carylfic95



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carylfic95/pseuds/carylfic95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol and Daryl's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a Caryl ‘first time’ fic, so here you go.
> 
> It’s set in Alexandria at some stage, but whether it’s in the past or future is up to you to decide.

Daryl took a step toward her and gently brought his hands up, taking her face between them, their gazes fixed on each other. He had never felt so anxious about anything, and it made him feel ridiculous that he was feeling this now. They were currently in the middle of an apocalypse, yet being in a room with a woman is what fired up his nerves. He was brought up not knowing how to love, and he had no experience with women at all. That didn’t matter though. All he knew was that whenever he saw her his pulse quickened, and he felt a tightening in his stomach that he couldn’t explain.

He could see that Carol’s lips were pursed ever so slightly, eagerly awaiting the touch of his, but he waited. He ran his thumbs gently over her cheeks, savouring every moment of having her bright blue eyes looking into his. A thumb made its way down across her bottom lip and back again, feeling the softness of the sensitive skin, and the warmth of her breath.

Slowly looking down, he leaned in until his lips were only half an inch from hers. He could feel her breath shudder as his hands moved around to the back of her head, pulling her in until their foreheads and noses touched. Carol closed her eyes in anticipation. His pulse was hammering, and he only hoped she didn’t notice how nervous he was; or how unexperienced. His eyes fluttered shut as he took in a deep breath, collecting his thoughts that seemed to be racing at inhuman speeds. There they stayed, on the edge of wondering and knowing. It had been so long coming, that they both had to savour this for as long as they possibly could.

After what seemed to them like an eternity, he caught her bottom lip between his own, and lingered. An electric charge shot through his entire body as all his nerve endings were ignited by her, and he had to pull himself away to look at her once again. His eyes darted back and forth between hers, wondering if she felt it too. She did. Her hands came up, bunching up in his vest to pull him back down, their lips crashing together a little too hard. His hands tangled in her hair as their mouths moved slowly against each other, cautiously, both of them exploring. He smiled to himself as he elicited a quiet moan from her, and he felt one of her hands flatten, rubbing against his chest. There was no doubt in his mind that she could now feel his heart pounding.

Carol’s hands ran up under Daryl’s vest to his shoulders, signalling she wanted to remove it. He broke their kiss, keeping his head at her eye level so he could check on her.

“You sure?” He said in a careful, hushed tone.

Carol’s eyes fell to his shoulder as she ran two fingers across his collarbone, pushing his vest off his shoulder. He put a gentle hand on hers, halting her, and her eyes shot back to his.

“I need to hear you say it.” He insisted.

Carol smiled with relief, “I’m sure.”

She fully removed his vest as he started to gently direct her towards her bed, and she stumbled backwards. He caught her, not letting her fall, and she laughed.

“Careful now, I ain’t having you hurting yourself.” His voice still calm.

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close as she wrapped her arms around him. He looked down at her and in that moment felt overwhelmed, pulling her in for an embrace. Carol buried her head in his chest.

“You’re great, y’know that?” He murmured into her hair before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Carol smiled to herself, lifting her head back up to look at him.

“You’re a big softy, y’know that?” She replied, smiling sweetly.

Daryl smirked feeling over confident and bent down slightly, lifting Carol up completely. She let out a sound of surprise as she was swept off her feet, and giggled all the way as Daryl carried her over to the bed, placing her down gently in the middle. He took off his shoes and kicked them under the bed, before climbing onto it and laying down beside Carol, propping himself up so he could see her.

Carol reached up and placed her hands either side of Daryl’s neck, unable to wipe a smile off her face. He was everything she wished she’d always had. He was the type of person who would never lay a rough hand on her. If he did lay a hand on her it was gentle and kind, and never without the utmost care. The love and safety she felt with this man was unbelievable, but she revelled in every second of it.

Daryl tenderly pushed the hair back off Carol’s forehead, and leaned down to place a kiss on it, then on the tip of her nose. This made her squirm and laugh, which in turn made Daryl laugh as he took her lips in his. He let instinct take over as his lips trailed off along her jawline and down her neck, and she let out a small sigh. She dropped her head back further to allow him full access. He seized the opportunity, placing soft kisses all over her neck as his hand ran over her tummy, and up under her shirt, caressing her side.

Daryl stopped kissing her to look at her again.

“If there’s anything that ain’t okay, I need you to tell me right away, m’kay?”

Carol smiled, and reached up to touch his chin, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Thank you. I will.”

They looked at each other for a moment until Carol sat up with her back to him, removing her shirt and revealing the straps of a light pink, lacy bra.

Daryl watched her, taking it all in. He looked at her curves, and reached up to touch her back. He sat up with her and dropped his head onto her shoulder, breathing in her scent.

“God, you’re beautiful.” He said under his breath; she didn’t hear.

He laid gentle kisses across her shoulder, simultaneously running a few fingers all the way down her arm until his intertwined with hers. Her eyes fell shut, increasing her sense of touch. Rendered speechless by his attentiveness, her arm wrapped up around his head, feeling his long hair between her fingers. When his kisses returned to her neck, she turned her head to engage his lips, and as she did she turned her whole body to lay him down, their lips still locked.

Daryl wanted this to be for her, so he rolled her back.

He looked her over, studying every square inch of her pale, exposed skin. He wanted to commit every small detail of her body to memory. The way her collarbones dipped, the way her tummy rose and fell as she was breathing, every freckle, every scar... All of it.

He reached out and ran his fingers across her abdomen. He felt her shiver at the light touch, but she never shied away.

“Your turn.” Carol remarked, almost making Daryl jump as he was so mesmerised looking at her.

Carol moved to unbutton his shirt, and suddenly he felt his nerves return, but he didn’t stop her. If she was okay with this then there was nothing that was going to stop him making her feel so loved. He was okay with it too.

She slowly unbuttoned Daryl’s shirt, with little help from him. This worried her.

“You okay?” She asked.

“Mhmm.” Daryl nodded. “You jus’… Make me nervous.”

Carol gave him a reassuring look.

“To tell you the truth, I’m terrified… I’m terrified because of my past, but… I know you. And I want you… I want this.”

She placed her hand on his chest, unintentionally over his heart.

“I’d never hurt you, Carol. I couldn’t.”

Carol smiled, and dropped her head down, shaking it like she didn’t believe him.

“What?” Daryl asked, slightly confused.

“It’s just…” She looked back up at him, “I’ve never heard you say my name.” She reached out to touch his face.

“Carol.” He repeated, pulling her down to kiss her. “Carol…” He kissed her again. “Carol…”

This repeated a few times, Carol’s heart filling with joy more every time.

Daryl removed his shirt fully, revealing himself to her. He laid down as Carol ran both her hands up his body. She could feel his muscle definition on her palms and her fingertips.

“Same goes for you. If there’s anything at all you’re not comfortable with, I want to know.”

Daryl smiled back at her. “Mhmm.”

Carol looked down at his belt. She reached and started to undo it, and this time Daryl seemed calmer. She removed his belt completely, tossing it aside, and then she undid his trousers, but they stayed on.

For now.

She undid her own pants, and he watched as she revealed light pink, lacy underwear to match her bra. She silently congratulated herself for picking today to wear a matching set; she felt sexier and more confident in herself, although she knew Daryl wouldn’t mind whether it was matching or not. Carol decided that she was going to take the next step, so she removed her pants fully and swung her leg over him, straddling his hips.

For Daryl, it was a sight to behold. He had a half-naked, beautiful woman sitting above him. But it wasn’t just any woman, it was Carol, and he only ever wanted it to be Carol. He gasped slightly as she sat there, and then it hit him like a truck – she was absolutely _stunning_.

He sat up, carefully as to not tip her over, and placed his hand on her back so they could both sit comfortably with Carol still straddling his lap. His face was breast height, but he looked up at her and kissed her. She felt so loved in that moment. Daryl was so patient, so attentive. She kissed him deeply, her arms wrapped around the back of his neck. Loving every second of his attention, she rocked her hips against his and he moaned, caught off guard. His hands tensed on her back and his head plunged onto her shoulder. _You liked that, hm?_ She allowed herself a proud thought, feeling him harden beneath her.

Daryl unhooked her bra before falling backwards onto the bed, and rolling her onto her back. He could feel a throbbing down below, but he chose to ignore it. There was a time for that, and it wasn’t now. All that mattered to him at the moment was pleasing _her_. He positioned himself above her, and gently slid the straps off her shoulders. With one finger he pulled the middle of the bra down to remove it completely, and she lay there bare chested. There was a pause as they looked at each other, and Daryl gathered his thoughts. He thought about everything he knew about pleasing a woman, and seeing as he had zero experience, that was very little.

He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her neck, then another, and another. He trailed them all the way down to her belly button, and back up to her breasts, where he stopped. Hoping to god he knew what he was doing, he gently ran the tip of his tongue over her nipple. Carol’s hands bunched in the covers and she breathed heavily, rocking her hips up into his. Daryl took this as a good sign. He brought one of his hands up, squeezing her breast gently while moving his tongue in a slow, circular motion. He grinned as Carol let out small noises of approval, which became a loud moan as he engulfed her with his mouth and sucked in an upward motion. He trailed kisses back up to her lips, where he kissed her more passionately than ever. Carol’s hands worked down, trying to remove his pants. He stopped only to remove them before returning to her.

As he kissed her, he let a hand run down to simulate what his mouth was doing only moments earlier. He could feel her breathing slowly and deeply out of pleasure, and he grew increasingly harder.

He trailed his kisses to her ear this time where he gently nibbled her ear lobe, still running her nipple between his fingers.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered in her ear, then placed a kiss below it.

Carol had never been so turned on in her life.

Daryl moved his kisses lower again, stopping to flick his tongue over her other nipple before continuing. He kissed his way all the way down to her underwear, and looked up to be met with a consenting look.

He tenderly placed his hands on either hip as he kissed her right on top of her underwear. He could feel how wet she was, and it drove him crazy. She reached down and ran her hands through his hair as he kissed her again, more purposefully.

“Oh god, Daryl.” She moaned. He liked the encouragement.

He hooked his fingers under the sides her underwear, and ever so slowly pulled them down… Carol now lay there fully bare, yet she had no sense of vulnerability whatsoever. She felt great. She felt empowered.

Daryl carefully positioned himself between her legs, his hands under her hips to lift her, giving him a better angle.

He kissed her, this time with no underwear between them. No barrier to keep him away from making her come. He flicked her clit with his tongue, and she let out a loud guttural moan. She unintentionally pulled his hair, but he didn’t care. It only enforced that he was doing right by her. He repeated the flicking motion - slowly down, quickly up - and soon he had her writhing with pleasure beneath him.

He drew back, leaving her panting and unfinished.

“Daryl, don’t stop. Please.”

“Don’t worry, beautiful. I got you.”

He removed his hands from under her hips, and stroked around her entrance with one finger. He pushed into her, being so careful not to hurt her.

“Relax, baby.”

Carol practically melted at the sound of his voice.

He caressed her inner thigh with his free hand, and once he felt her loosen he slipped in a second finger. He drew them in and out slowly, returning his mouth to her clit. It didn’t take long at all before she was teetering on the edge. He felt her contract around his fingers first… And then Carol felt it throughout her entire body. She felt her toes curl, and her hips buck, completely beyond her control. She moaned Daryl’s name loudly, and repeatedly. But Daryl didn’t stop. Not yet. She grabbed onto anything that she could - the bedding, Daryl’s hair, her own thighs - feeling the pleasure rip through her as she came.

When the waves died down, Daryl crawled up to lay by Carol’s side.

Carol lay there on her back feeling like she was floating on a cloud. She had never come that hard before, and she couldn’t believe how amazing she felt. Daryl propped himself up to get a look at her face. Her cheeks were flushed red, and she had a silly grin on her face.

“You okay?” Daryl smirked.

Carol looked to Daryl, never losing the grin. She felt elated.

“Come here.” She touched the side of his face, bringing him down to meet her lips.

Daryl stroked the side of her face and smiled. “That was the most fun I ever had in my life.”

“Me too.” Carol laughed, flipping Daryl over. “But it’s not over yet.”

Daryl looked down at himself, fully erect underneath his briefs.

Carol reached over to her drawer where she had some condoms ‘just in case’. She never thought she’d end up _actually_ using them.

Carol worked off his briefs, freeing him. His nerves returned alongside his excitement. This was his first time with a woman, and he knew that no matter what, he wouldn’t last long. _Especially_ with her. She took him in her hand, moving slowly up and down, working her thumb over the tip on each up stroke. _She feels so good_ , he thought to himself. She took the condom and placed it over the tip, working it down slowly.

He held her hips as she straddled him once more, though this time she slowly eased down on his shaft, feeling him inside her. Daryl moaned quietly as he felt her wrap around him… And he moaned loudly when he felt her start moving. Carol laid down to kiss him while she moved back and forth, doing all the work for him. He soaked up the feeling, all his senses set to overdrive. But just as Daryl suspected, he didn’t last long. Carol was still kissing him when he came inside her, biting her bottom lip and crying out. Carol didn’t mind, though. She rested her forehead on his, and smiled down at him. Still inside her, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, embracing the feel of their bare skin touching. Consumed by her own emotions, Carol lay in his embrace, her mind buzzing with love for him. Her thoughts considering how wonderful it was to feel wanted and cherished.

She climbed off him and lay down beside him.

“Be back in a sec.”

Daryl placed a kiss on her head before he got up and made his way to the bathroom, thankful Carol had an ensuite. Carol watched him walk away, and once he was out sight she rolled on to her back, covered her face with her hands, and let a smile engulf her entire face.

When Daryl returned they got under the covers, feeling a chill in the air.

She snuggled into his side, resting her head on his chest. Daryl’s fingertips drew soft circles on her back, and his head buried in her hair. Neither of them spoke for a while as they lay there in each other’s company, both feeling truly valued and adored for the first time in their lives.

Daryl was the first to break the silence.

“You good?” He purred, his voice almost completely transformed from his usual gruffness.

“Mm-hm.” Carol sounded, nodding her head and snuggling closer, listening to his heartbeat.

Daryl placed a hard, lingering kiss on the top of her head.

“Carol?” He looked at her in earnest, wanting her to meet his gaze.

“Mmm?” She was so snug she didn’t want to move, but she looked up at him, opening her eyes to reveal the intense blue. She noticed Daryl’s pulse quicken as he looked her in the eye, stroking the hair back off her head.

Daryl felt a lump in his throat as he tried to find his own words. Carol looking at him expectantly only made him more nervous, and he wondered then if it would’ve been better if he remained speaking to the top of her head.

“I love you.” He confessed, not expecting or needing her to say it back. He just needed her to know.

Carol would have expected any number of things to come out of his mouth in that moment, but that was not one of them. She raised herself on one arm to see him better. The smile on her face was more sincere then than he’d ever seen, and her eyes glistened with joy.

“I love you too.”

She enveloped him, and he held her close, breathing a sigh of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any form of smut, and it’s something I read very rarely, so any and all feedback is much appreciated! ♥


End file.
